The New Begining The New End
by chef102
Summary: What will happen when Kazuma and Ren figure out the secret that Ayano is keeping. Will the trio of friends stay friends or will the secret ruin them forever?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

BOOM, CLASH, BANG!

It was a dark and cold night. It was raining really hard, almost to the breaking point of hailing. It was a lightning storm that came. It was really loud and obnoxious that night. That was the night he appeared.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh" I screamed as he came into my room. He had a gas mask on. He poured sleeping gas everywhere in my room. I tried so hard to get out with Enriha but, I slowly and quietly fell asleep. He also came into a young boy's room.

The boy has golden hair and bright green eyes. It was Ren. He used the same tactic except, he beat the living crap out of him. It was a dark and stormy night when we disappeared but, it starts way back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"In the name of stars and wisdom I give you this young man as a sacrifice!" said Bernhardt.

"No don't do this you devil! You will never get away with it!" The girl screamed. She had bright red hair and Crimson eyes, it was Ayano. I screamed for help but no one could hear me.

I kept on screaming no, and right as he was about to kill him I woke up screaming myself. "Aaaaaahhhhhhh!"

I woke up my pink silken pajamas all covered in sweat, but for some reason not my bed. Jugo came running into her bedroom worried along with four other people. They were Yukari, Nanase, Kazuma, and Ren.

"Are you okay my daughter?" Jugo paused before continuing on. "Was it that same old nightmare you have been having?" He asked really concerned.

"Yeah, I cannot get it out of my head. So usually when that happens it will come true, but it is weird because it already happened." She said in a low voice.

"Ayano this is the sixth time you have had that horrible nightmare! When is this going to end!?" Jugo said stressfully.

"I do not know bu…" Before Ayano could get the rest of her sentence finished Ren interrupted her.

"Wait what dream is it Ayano?" Ren asked with concern written all over his face.

"All it is Ren is about my past when I was 10 that is all!" She said even though everyone knew she was lying. Everyone saw Jugo tense up and walk out of the room and everyone watched.

"Well I guess I should ask now then shouldn't I?" Kazuma said calmly as he watched everyone nod their heads in excitement. Ayano was totally out of it and was extremely confused. Kazuma walked over and sat next to Ayano on the bed. Everyone else did to, just farther back. She looked around. Just before she could ask or even open her mouth to speak Kazuma leaned in and kissed her.

They sat there for a minute then they both pulled away, Ayano blushing while turned away. "Ayano." He said as Ayano turned around. "Will you go out with me?" Kazuma asked. All fell silent until Ayano finally spoke.

"Uuuuhhh, yeah! Let's give it a shot" Ayano said happily smiling although in her heart she feared something bad was going happen but she chose to ignore the thought. Everyone cheered and congratulated them. Jugo came running in.

"Um, yeah sorry about the barge in and congratulations you two but Ayano I need to talk to you." Jugo said so fast that barley anyone understood what he said.

"Okay dad what do you need?" Ayano asked as so did everyone else.

"Uh guys this mission is just for Ayano." Jugo said as he watched everyone sit down while Ayano walked up to him. He whispered something in her ear very quietly so no one could here for a couple of minutes. After a few minutes she covered her mouth and tears started streaming down her face.

Straightened her-self up and then opened the window sill. "Ayano do not do that." Jugo said. Then she jumped out the window! "AYANO YOU DO NOT NEED TO BE LIKE THAT! Jugo yelled out the window.

When he got down stairs she was gone. Everyone continued on their day as usual. Kazuma got back to his suite around 9:00 to see Ayano sleeping at his door. He smiled and then opened his door. He picked Ayano up bridal style and then walked in and shut the door with his foot. He took Ayano to his room and set her down on his bed.

He left her alone and a couple of hours later Kazuma got into his own bed and went to sleep. Early, early in the morning Ayano woke up in a sweat she had the same dream like the last six nights in a row. She lies back down and then felt an arm on around her waist and a head on her neck."Ayano go back to bed it is too early to be getting up.

She was too tired to fight with him so she slowly fell back asleep. In the morning around 8:00 Ayano woke up. She looked to her left to see a figure sleeping in bed with her. Suddenly she remembered last night and she started talking to her-self. "OH, no, no, no. This cannot be happening. Please tell me I am not sleeping with Kazuma!?" She said with a whine up to the ceiling.

Suddenly two strong and muscular arms wrapped around her and pulled her close to his bare chest. "Why are you so worried?" He whispered in her ear. "I mean we are together now right? So why worry so much?" Kazuma asked. With that he started kissing her neck gently.

Ayano turned around and they started kissing again and again until Ayano's phone rang. "Hello this is Ayano speaking. Ren? SO…uhhhh. Okay! I will be right there Geeezzz!"

Ayano hung up her phone. She got out of Kazuma's bed and straightened her outfit. "So what is the matter?" Kazuma asked as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"Apparently my father is so mad he won't even talk to anybody. Did I really make him that mad?" Ayano asked guilt in her voice.

"I do not know I mean he was a little mad when you left but that is it." Kazuma said. When Kazuma and I got there I headed straight for the meeting room. As I was just about to open the door a voice stopped me

"Hey, Ayano!" Ren yelled as he ran towards her. "You should not go in there by your-self alone. Last time Tachibana almost got burnt!" Ren said.

"Ren let me ask you this. Is she a Kannagi? No! Any ways it is different he is my fa ..." She faltered. "HE is my father!" and with that she went in and shut the door.

"Jugo get up and actually talk to me your daughter." Ayano said harshly.

"You're not the who should be saying that to me!" Jugo growled.

"Yeah well I am so deal with it!" Everyone heard them yelling at each other, Then they all saw them walking out and still yelling at each other.

"Ayano you know I hate it when you run off and you do not tell me where you are going!"

"Maybe you should have told me earlier and not two days before the mission!"

"I had no choice Ayano I got a call a week ago!"

"Yeah Jugo a freaking week!"

"What do you need some time to think about it Ayano!?"

Ayano broke down in tears. "Considering the mission yes. That guy killed my mother and kidnapped me." It all fell silent after hearing this. After that Ayano went to her room and after a few minutes came out with a suitcase.

"Where are you going Ayano" Jugo grouched.

"I am going to live with Kazuma for a while, while we both clear our minds a little bit."All of a sudden Ayano's phone rang. "Hello …" There was a long pause and Ayano dropped her phone and it broke.

After that Kazuma took Ayano to his place. When she was inside she broke down crying. "Hey do you want me and Ren to go with you?" Kazuma asked holding her hand.

"Noooo! I have to do this mission alone!"

"DING, DONG, DING!" The doorbell rang and while Kazuma went to answer the door Ayano wiped the tears from her face.

"Oh My Gosh! Ayano are you alright?" Yukari and Nanase asked in unison while running over.

"Yeah why did you guys come all the way over here to ask me that?" Ayano said curiously.

"Because we wanted to see you and Kazuma together." Yukari said laughing.

"Okay that is very stalker-y Yukari and Nanase!" Ayano said irratatedly while Kazuma just smiled.

"Yeah we know, by you two!" Nanase said and with that Yukari and Nanase walk out the door. Kazuma walked over to Ayano and picked her up bridal style. Ayano protested and tried to get down but she gave up eventually. Kazuma took Ayano to his bedroom and laid her on his bed. Only to suddenly realize that he was in bed with her to and falling asleep.

"In the name of stars and wisdom I present you this young man as a sacrifice!" Bernhardt loudly.

"No do not do this you devil. You will never get away with it!" Ayano yelled. I screamed for help but no one could hear me. Bernhardt walked over with a knife and right as her killed him she woke up. It was early so she went back to bed. The next morning Ayano woke up and stared at the ceiling for an hour or two.

She turned to her left to see Kazuma staring at her. "Aaaahhhhhh!" I screamed and fell off the bed. She stood up to dust her-self off. "I am going on my mission now Kazuma!" and with that she kissed him and then set off.


End file.
